Queen & King and the future (귄&킹 및미래)
by swaggerexo
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan berasal dari Zaman Sejong, dan mereka tersedot ke masa depan dan berada di Tahun 2014! apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka bisa bersatu di Masa itu? HAPPY READING!


Queen & King and the future

(귄&킹 및미래)

Tittle : Queen & King and The future

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T / M? Kkkk

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - Xiao Luhan EXO M

- Oh Sehun EXO M

- Daeun 2Eyes

- Victoria f(x)

- ALL EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE.

Genre : Romantic,Yaoi,Comedy,Dll.

Warning : TYPO(S),ALUR BERANTAKAN,DAN MASIH BUTUH BANYAK PERBAIKAN (?). COPAS W/ FULL CREDIT. THANKS!

DISCLAIMER : FF INI PURE DARI IDE GILA AUTHOR KEKEKE. SO, JIKA ADA KESAMAAN IDE? MAAFKAN ._.V

TAU ROOFTOP PRINCE?

NAH. FF INI SEDIKIIIIT MIRIP SAMA ROOFTOP PRINCE.

TETAPI KALO INI DUA DUANYA DARI JAMAN SEJONG.

DIBANTU OLEH 10 MEMBER EXO LAINNYA UNTUK

MENYESUAIKAN HIDUP DI JAMAN SEKARANG.

APA MEREKA BAKAL BALIK?

-Queen & King And The future...

12.000SM

"Putri.. Ah Tuan Luhan uhm, Anda di panggil oleh yang mulia" Ucap dayang Xiumin. Luhan berbalik dan memasang wajah bingungnya.

"ada apa Appa memanggilku? baiklah. tolong panggilkan para pengawal untuk mengawalku ke tempat appa dan Xiumin? Kyungsoo? Tao? ayo ikut aku" Luhan segera berdiri dan menghampiri tempat raja.

"PUT.. UH.. EKHM.. PANGERAN LUHAN, TELAH DATANG" Ucap Joonmyeon. pengawal raja. dan dayang Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. terlihat, Raja dan Ratu Xi duduk dengan tenang menunggu Luhan.

Luhan memasuki ruangan tempat ayah dan ibunya berada dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Umma? Appa? ada apa?" Raja Xi menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Nak, Kau akan di jodohkan.." Luhan terbelalak kaget. Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Aigo! apa dia cantik umma? apa dia seksi appa? hais aku tidak sabar melihatnya past-" "Dia akan menjadi suamimu" Luhan terdiam kembali. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Begini Luhan. kau tau kan kakekmu berkerabat baik dengan Kakek Oh? Sebelum mereka meninggal, mereka berpesan pada kami jika anak kami nanti lahir kami akan segera menikahkan mereka. dan anak kami itu kau dan Sehun" Luhan Menggigit bibirnya dan segera berdiri.

"Xiao Luhan! Ya!" Luhan tak menghiraukan ocehan ayahnya. Ia benci dengan keadaan ini. bukan. bukan karna Ia di jodohkan dengan laki-laki. tetapi.. mengapa Sehun? Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." perintah Luhan. dan segera para pengawal dan dayang keluar meninggalkan Luhan.

"Hahh.. Bajingan! Keparat! AKU MEMBENCI OH SEHUN!" Luhan terjatuh dan menangis tersedu.

.

.

.

Flashback...

Luhan dan Sehun adalah sahabat yang sangat akrab. mereka saling bersama, hingga mereka tumbuh menjadi kanak-kanak. dimana Luhan mulai mencintai Sehun.

"Luhan, kau tau? aku menyukai seseorang" Luhan terdiam dan menatap Sehun.

"Omo? jinjjayo? siapa dia?" Sehun tersenyum malu. dan Ia memegang kedua bahu Luhan.

"Kau akan tau dia siapa. nanti saat kita tumbuh remaja kau pasti tau, siapa orangnya" Luhan tersenyum cerah. Ia mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun.

"Sehuna, tetaplah seperti ini.. aku tak mau berpisah denganmu!" ucap Luhan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kekeke itu sudah pasti Luhan Hyung. aku janji aku tak akan meninggalkannmu. apalagi melindungimu. itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku" Sehun dan Luhan saling berpelukan. hari demi hari berlalu. Luhan dan Sehun sudah beranjak dewasa. kini Sehun telah meninggalkan janjinya dan Ia meninggalkan Luhan.

"Hey Luhan!" Sapa Sehun saat Luhan sedang duduk diam di dalam kelas.

"Cih. minggir sana kau. kau menghalangi pemandanganku tau" ucap Luhan sembari melihat bunga sakura di depan kelasnya yang mekar dengan sangat indah.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Yep. mereka sangat indah" Sehun mengangguk.

"Hey Luhan. kau tau? Daeun dan aku sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih. haish tapi aku masih tidak berani menyentuhnya." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan menggeplak kepala Sehun.

"Hey kau bodoh! baru saja jadian sudah main pegang! KAU INI SEPERTI LELAKI JALANG!" ucap Luhan sembari meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun terkaget dan segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Hey. Luhan kau kenapa? hey.. hey Luhan Hyung! haish" Luhan tak memperdulikan teriakan Sehun. Luhan berlari, Ia berlari sembari menangis sampai Luhan terjatuh di dekat pohon sakura di dekat istana.

"Hiks.. Sehun BODOH! hiks" Luhan menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya.

"Ini" Luhan terkaget. Ia menaikkan kepalanya. Yixing! dia adalah anak seorang tabib dan akan menjadi tabib di kerajaan Xi kemudian hari.

"Kamsahamnida" luhan mengambil saputangan itu dan mengusap air matanya.

"Hah.. kau kasihan sekali.. hmm hey kau meu mendengar cerita?" tanya Yixing duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Cerita apa itu?" Luhan menegakkan badannya dan menatap Yixing.

"Ini dimulai saat Raja Xi Zhu Yao dan Oh Yao Zhi kakekmu dan kakek Sehun. dia itu menyimpan sebuah pintu ajaib di sebuah ruangan di dekat ruangan tabib. kau percaya itu? tapi katanya semua orang tak menemukan satupun pintu. yang diketemukan hanya lemari rongsok." Luhan menyiritkan alisnya.

"benarkah itu?" Yixing mengangguk. "sampai sekarang ruangan itu ada. dan katanya ada sebuah pesan unik dari kakekmu dan Sehun tentang pintu itu. dia berkata. saat musim kemarau tiba dan berguguran pintu waktu yang memancarkan cahaya terang lalu menghantarmu kesebuah galaxy dan tiba di sebuah tempat yang berkilauan bercahaya kau harus percaya bahwa waktu takkan berhenti meski perbedaan ruang dan waktu, letak takkan berubah 1 orang jahat akan menenggelamkan 2 orang dalam sebuah sekoci tetapi 10 lumba-lumba baik menghantarmu menuju kebenaran maka disanalah kedua insan itu akan bersatu" Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tekateki yang sulit ditebak bukan?" Luham memainkan bibirnya. "well aku tidak suka teka teki yang berbeli seperti itu. hahh terimakasih Yixing. kau telah membuatku sedikit nyaman. hey kau mau menghantarku pulang? heheh ayo" Luhan mengajak Yixing kembali ke istana..

sejak saat itu. Luhan dan Yixing menjadi sahabat. mereka selalu bercengkrama dan saling bertukar pikiran. Yixing telah mempunyai kekasih seorang pengawal raja. Kim Joon Myeon. walaupun perbedaan ras mereka. Luhan tetap sangat baik pada semua teman-temannya yang berada di tinggkat lebih rendah darinya..

...

"Luhan? Apakau di dalam? ini aku.. Yixing" Luhan menoleh dan menyuruh Yixing untuk masuk.

"Luhan.. matamu sembab sekalii kau kenapa?" Luhan tersenyum dan menyuruh Yixing untuk duduk.

"Ayah akan menjodohkanku dengan Oh Sehun" Yixing terbelalak. "Kau serius?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti. aku sudah menyetujuinya, aku tidak mau perpecahan antara kubu Oh dan Xi. karna kubu Oh dan Xi sangat kuat." Luhan tertunduk. Ia harus pasrah dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Tenanglah Luhan, aku yakin Sehun pasti juga menyukaimu. kalian dulu saling menyangi bukan?"

"Tapi itu dulu Yixing. Dia.. ah kau tau putri Daeun kan? Ia adalah putri keasramaan dan mentri paling licik yang ada di kerajaan Xi. jika Ia tau tentang masalah ini. aku tidak yakin aku akan selamat" Yixing kembali berfikir sebentar.

"Jika ia ingin memasukkan racun untukmu, maka.. Ia akan melewati aku dulu kan? tenang Luhan. aku akan melindungimu. aku yakin" Luhan tersenyum manis. dan memeluk Yixing.

"Kau yang terbaik Zhang Yixing! Joonmyeon sangat beruntung memilikimu" Luhan dan Yixing kembali terkekeh dan mulai bercanda kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Putri.. Putrii!" Ucap Seorang dayang datang dengan tergesa-gesa. seorang Yeoja yang sedang duduk untuk makan memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Victoria? ada apa?" Yeoja itu menyuruh tamunya untuk duduk dan menenangkkannya.

"Putri.. Sang pangeran Oh sehun.. dia akan di jodohkan. oleh sang Raja dari kerajaan Oh" Yeoja itu terbelalak dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sehun? dengan siapa?" Victoria menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Dia.. Xiao Luhan" Yeoja itu menggebrak mejanya dan segera memanggil pengawal untuk membawa racun yang mematikan untuk Luhan.

"Kita akan memberi racun ini di makanan / minumam Luhan saat upacara berlangsung aku tidak mau tau, Luhan harus lenyap dari dunia ini." Daeun memberikan racun itu kepada pesuruhnya dan dengan segera mereka pergi ke tempat para juru masak berada.

Sehun dan Orang tuanya sedang berkunjung ke istana Xi. Sehun di temani Yixing melihat-lihat semua tempat yang ada di istana Xi tak terkecuali kamar Luhan.

"ini.. dapur istana.." Sehun mengangguk"kan kepalanya. Ia berjalan untuk melihat lihat lebih dalam.

"Kau. kau harus memberikan ini di makanan Luhan!" ucap seseorang yang membuat langkah Sehun dan Yixing terhenti.

"Hah? ini racun! kau mau membunu-"

"kalau kau tidak taruh ini. akan kubunuh kau. ini suruhan Tuan putri Daeun." ucap pengawal itu membuat Sehun dan Yixing kaget. Sehun segera menahan Yixing yang hendak menghentikan semua itu

"Kau tak akan bisa melawan daeun. lebaih baik kita mencari jalan keluar lain" bisik Sehun. Yixing mengangguk. "kita harus menhembunyikan Luhan besok" ucap Sehun menarik Yixing untuk pergi.

DUNG DUNG DUNG..

musik telah berbunyi. Raja dan Ratu dari kerajaan Oh dan Xi telah duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. semua orang sudah hadir kecuali Yixing,Luhan dan Sehun..

kemana mereka?

"Luhan! kau tampak maniiissss sekalii~" ucap Minseok membuat Luhan merona. "gomawo Minseok kau juga manis.. pantas saja jongdae menyukaimu kkk" Balas Luhan membuat Minseok terkekeh malu. Luhan tersenyum dan memakai mahkotanya.

"LUHAN! LUHAANNN!" Yixing segera masuk ke kamar Luhan membuat Luhan kaget. "a..ada apa Yixing?!"

"Luhan. gawat. kau harus ikut aku dan Sehun ke tempat persembunyian." Yixing menggeret Luhan membuat Minseok membantu.

"Sebetulnya ada apa?" ucap Minseok sembari mengikuti Luhan dan Yixing.

"Kita tak punya cukup waktu untuk itu. pokoknya kita harus sembunyikan Luhan dan Sehun. hahh! DAEUN! Minseok sembunyi!" Yixing dan Minseok segera menyembunyikan Luhan dan saat Daeun melewatinya Minseok dan Yixing menghela nafas lega.

"Aigoo kalian inii mau di bawa kemana?" Luhan tetap mengikuti Yixing dan Minseok sampai di ruangan dekat ruangan tabib berada.

"Cepat! Cepat!" ucap Sehun segera menarik Luhan dan menyuruh Yixing untuk pergi.

"Yixing.. gomawo" ucap Sehun. membuat Luhan menyiritkan dahinya.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "semoga kalian bahagia. jangan lupa mampir kalau ada waktu kkkk" Yixing dan Minseok memeluk Luhan dan Sehun erat dan mereka segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Yak! maksudmu apa eo? kau mau bawa aku kemana lagi? kau tau hey hey mau di bawa kemana aku hey!" Sehun memasukan dirinya dengan Luhan ke sebuah Lemari rongsok dan menatap Luhan.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun sembari menatap Luhan. Ia tersenyum.

"Mwoo? Yak Kau tau aku hampir saja mati gara-gara kekasaran Yixing dan.."

"DI MANA MEREKA?! AKU AKAN CAFI MEREKA SAMPAI DAPAT!" Swhun dan Luhan membelalakkan matanya. itu suara Daeun. Sehun segefa membuka pintu itu. mereka saaangat bercahaya. dengan Segera Sehun dan Luhan memasuki Pintu itu..

BLETZZZ!

BRAKK!

"Kosong.." Ucap Daeun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Cari di tempat lain. CEPAT!" semua pengawal Daeun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Daeun. Daeun memasang wajah liciknya dan segera menutup pintu ruangan itu.

BLEETZZZ!

GUBRAKK!

"Aahh.. SAKIT! haaa" Luhan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Hyung? kau tak apa-apa?" Sehun ikut mengusap-usap punggungnya. Ia segera membantu Luhan untuk bangun.

"Aishhh kita di mana ini Sehun?!" Sehun melihat ke sekitarnya Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di Abad dan Zaman apa ini?" Luhan mengigit bibirnya

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...


End file.
